Anime Worlds Collide
by TeruTategami
Summary: When one small group of friends decided to get together and watch an anime one nighy. They put together a list. A list of what they've all together watched. Somehow over the night they all slept and Raven was offered to become part of and live in an anime world. Raven accepted the offer and That list came to life throwing them into various anime world's playing along side the story


Raven's point of view

"Hey guys I'm almost there" I told Ken over the phone. The phone wedged between my cheek and shoulder. Trying to keep my balance multitasking while riding my bike over to his house.

"Hurry your butt up!" Ken half shouts impatiently.

"Grrrr shut up! Is Mark there yet?" I barked into the phone drawing the attention of people lounging around in their front yards.

"He's been here for the last hour..." Ken says making my face turn sour.

"I'm like five minutes away, see you then"

"Alright see you then"

Fifteen minutes later

"Damn woman you said five minutes" Ken pushed me inside.

"Sorry, stopped by a train" I laughed lightly. Dropping into the living room seeing the big hearted Mark cuddling Ken's kitten Chopper. He was a brown cuddly cat and we cannot get enough of him.

"You know I'm just joking with you, and we got pizza too, so let's get around and decide which anime we should watch." I sat down next to Mark giving Chopper a little scratch on the head. Ken served up pizza to us all flipping on the TV and Xbox going to Netflix.

"I got my journal, I keep the animes I have and want to watch in it" I pulled out my black journal from my small bag opening it up to the said page. Tonight we planned to all watch an anime together. Thus would be the first time we have ever done this.

"I'm fine with whatever just no blood" Mark claims. I just remembered he is the lovey dovey type guy yet weirdly enough he's also a huge pervert. His favorite anime of all time is Fruits Basket. But he loves Highschool DXD for the boobs.

"Well then forget Hellsing" I joked crossing off the name.

"Bleach?" Ken asks us but Mark immediately objects.

"I've already watched it, there's too much filler and its over 100 episodes" I nod agreeing with him.

"Well I don't mind re watching one. So how about Future Diary?" the boys gave me puzzled looks.

"What's it about?" they both questioned.

"Well its about a crazy girl who falls for Yukiteru and is involved in a crazy murder game for god like powers. Its a romance horror show" they nod at me.

"I don't know..." Mark hums

"They show boobs" I added and he perks up nodding eagerly.

"I don't know, I was thinking about Hunter x Hunter" Ken adds.

"Already seen it" Marks objects again making us give him dirty looks.

"Your ruining our fun" Ken hissed.

"Whatever lets watch Future Diary!" Mark jumps up and down in his seat making Chopper run off all scared and disturbed. Ken found the show and clicked on it.

"How good is the dub?" he asks.

"Very good" I grin and he threw on the episode.

Hours later it was almost midnight, we basically just binge watched half of the anime. Mark was asleep on Ken's shoulder. Meanwhile Ken wasn't too happy about it but couldn't do a thing against him.

"Ray, you can sleep over if you want" he offers.

"Thank you" I got up with a stretch. "Wouldn't it be awesome to live in an anime world?" I asked right out of the blue.

"Depends, which anime" Ken grinned at my question getting his light brown hair out of his eyes.

"I don't know, any? I mean it would suck to live in Future Diary and Attack On Titan. OH! Especially DanagnRonpa. Its basically death at any second" yeah basically a death trap in each one. Yet I loved them all.

"Danganronpa?" he tilts his head in a cute way.

"Oh, a murder game between 16 high school ultimates" I marveled on as I got mixed emotions from Ken.

"Okay whatever, I want to be in Sword Art Online. And kiss Asuna" he snickered.

"Didn't she almost get raped?" Ken nodded at my question to respond.

"Yeah but I don't care. I'm tired and Mark isn't budging. Goodnight" he rests back crossing his arms and leaning his head against Mark's. Heading off to sleep. I smile at them grabbing a pillow from the couch and lying down on the cozy floor. Chopper walks in with long strides swaying his long striped tail.

Meow

Chopper meows at me cuddling down beneath my head acting as a pillow. I pet him gently burying my face in his long fur. "Imagine if you were the real Chopper" the cat meowed again in response. Then gave a loud soothing purr. I snicker before going off to sleep.

Wake up...

Wake up!

A loud whisper entered my ears waking me up. Chopper was gone which upset me. So was Ken and Mark. "Guys?" I sat up then got to my feet. Searching around frantically.

"Calm down" I heard from behind. It was a male voice. Yet I was so scared I didn't want to turn around. My body stiffened when there was a pale hand on my shoulder. "Raven, I'm here to make your wish come true" his voice so reassuring I turned to him. My jaw dropped.

"L?" my eyes lit up as I spun around taking in the image of the slouching man in front of me.

"That's my name" he smiled then sat down on a chair in his weird way as he usually does. "You want to live in an anime correct?"

"Y-yes!" I spat.

"I can make that happen. But it has a few flaws" L pushed on his lip with his thumb as if thinking long and hard. Then it hit me that this is all a dream. Why am I so excited. Eh, may as well play along.

"And the flaws are?" I made circles with my hand impatiently.

"Well you don't get a choice which anime you are put into or what happens. And once you found one you want to stay in, you need to find true happiness as in true love. And your time there is extremely short" I grin at his explanation. Didn't sound bad at all.

"I like it" I told L feeling the need to pet his floofy hair. But I refrained.

"Ok, now there's a few rules"

"Ok"

"#1 you cannot let anyone know its an anime

#2 you cannot die intentionally, meaning you cannot kill yourself or tell anyone to kill you. If you do you die permanently and cannot progress into the next anime"

"Hold up! Why would I want to kill myself?" I shout out in pure shock startling L slightly.

"The only way you can progress into the next anime is if you die naturally or the story doesn't need you around anymore" I take a deep breath out in relief.

"I understand. Anymore rules?" L hums.

"#3 you must play as an active role.

#4 if at anytime a character dies that wasn't supposed to because you did something that could have been stopped. You die with him." that rule caused great tension to build up. It made me freak out a bit. "#5 lastly the only way of escape anime land is to enter and escape every anime you have watched including your friends. So you cannot ask for me or the other guides to take you out."

"No escape, no shortcuts, find true love" I added on. L nods before standing back up.

"So, do you wish to take on this contract?" his blank stare looked into my soul. I Didn't think twice.

"Yes I do" I told him slowely.

"Alright, now I'm going to hand you off to another guide. Your first destination belongs to the anime you have finished first. Good luck, I'll be waiting for you" L waves slightly walking down a dark hall. To be replaced by another shadow with very large hair. Her image slowely became clear.

"Ah" I gasped freezing up. Falling onto my butt and sliding down the wall.

"Surprise bitches!" she had her arms crossed and her hands made into rock symbols. Sticking out her tongue with her gray eyes all swirly, crazy, demented looking. Her pink hair all frazzled up at the ends. The two black and white bears that sat in her hair. And Her stylish look...

Junko Enoshima

"Augh" my head hurts, it feels like a headache but most of it my head felt light almost empty.

Slowely lifting my head. Like a gunshot the light attacked my eyes. With great effort I had to squint. When my eyes adjusted I examined the room. There was two other people in here with me. I was asleep upon a desk. The walls were abnormally bright and colored pink and green. The windows... THE WINDOWS!!!

Windows bolted shut with panes of steel...

Oh no...

SLAM!!!

"What the heck you guys. We have a murder to solve and you all are sleeping" the two guys who were also asleep jolted awake and fell to the ground. All freaked out and scrambling to their feet. Ken... Mark?

I looked back to the girl at the door who gave them the wake up call. Her blue eyes sparkled. Brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Red athletic jacket and thigh high white shorts. Behind her was a tan muscled woman with a torn school uniform.

Hina and Sakura

"Who died?" I asked very calmly to not show my fear.

"Chihiro, Chihiro died" Hina paused then backs up pulling Sakura by her large arms away.

"Chihiro?" Ken asks.

"W-where are we?" Mark stutters while pulling on his clothes as they weren't his. But now he wore a sleeveless shirt and skin tight pants.

Ken on the other hand wore heavy clothing and now had white hair.

"We are in a world that has fallen into despair" I sighed looking at them both in the eye.


End file.
